


Forever

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Would you marry me?





	Forever

Lukas Waldenbeck is a hidden sap. No one really knew how sweet and romantic the boy could be. Yeah, he kissed Philip and held his hand and walked him to classes. They went on tons dates, too. But it was deeper than that. When they were laying together, limbs tangled like vines and hearts beating at a slow rhythm is when Lukas was romantic. It was also when Lukas was his real self, the self Philip had fallen in love with, the self no one else has ever seen. 

Lukas smiled, looking at Philip while Philip read. Philip could feel Lukas' eyes on him as he turned the pages of their history text book that was most likely outdated.

"You should be reading." Philip mumbled, looking up at Lukas.

He had a dopey grin on his face and his eyes were the brightest they had been in a while, the color closely mimicking the color of a clear sky. "It's just one quiz."

"It's a test and it's forty percent of our grade." Philip pulled Lukas' text book over to him and flipped it open, turning through pages quickly, glancing between his own text book and Lukas'.

"Yeah, whatever." Lukas bit his lip and kept his eyes on Philip.

It made Philips cheeks heat up.  "You won't be saying that when you have to take junior year over again."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "You know every time I tell you I'm coming over to study I don't mean actually study."

"Then what are you studying? How my face looks?" Philip teased, pushing Lukas' book back over to his side of the table.

Lukas nodded, chewing on his lip. "Also looking at the way your eyes look in different lighting and the way your hair lays on your forehead."

Philip felt himself getting redder. "Sweet talk won't get you a passing grade."

"Got me a boyfriend though."

"A boyfriend won't get you through life. College will."

"I think you'll get me through anything." Lukas whispered. "But if you insist on studying I might as well." Lukas looked down at his text book for a few seconds before looking back over at Philip. "Would you ever marry me?"

"We go over this daily." Philip sighed, trying his hardest to seem annoyed. The truth was, Lukas got to him, and when Lukas sweet talked him he didn't stand a chance. He never would get over the way Lukas says his name or the way Lukas touches him. Lukas has him wrapped around his finger.

"Things change." Lukas mused, a small smirk dancing across his lips. "Would you marry me?"

Philip rolled his eyes, closing his book and smiling at Lukas. "Yeah, I'll marry you.

\- 

Ten years passed, so did jobs, houses, apartments, phones, and anything else that could possibly change in that span of time. They changed, too. They got older and they changed their minds about things, but they never changed their minds about each other.

No matter how busy they got or how many changes were made, they stayed together. Their love changed, from childish to adult, and they began to love each other more and more. They always came back to each other and it was the happiest either of them had been in years.

They were on the couch in their living room. It was one of the only furnished place in their new house, it was also the only place to sleep, which was what Lukas was doing. His head was on Philips lap, his body stretched out over the length of the couch, while Philip scrolled through his emails on his laptop that was balancing on the couch.

"Will you marry me?" 

"Lukas." Philip sighed, looking down at him with a smile. "You do this every day."

"Mhm. But today's different."

"How?" Philip quirked an eyebrow, grinning.

Lukas smiled, digging around his pocket, pulling out a ring box. "I said will you instead of would you?"

Philip stared at him. "Lukas."

"Hm?" Lukas rolled onto his stomach and arched his back so he could look up at Philip.

"Are you serious?" Philip took the small velvet box from Lukas and opened it, gasping when he saw a small diamond ring sitting in the middle of it.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Lukas sat up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I've been checking every day for a reason."

Philip nodded, pulling the ring out and slipping it on his left hand ring finger. He stuck his hand out and admired it. "Yeah, I wanna marry you."

Lukas grinned and kissed his cheek, rubbing his nose along his temple. "Good." 

They stayed like that, watching the way the lights caught the ring that was wrapped around Philips finger. The diamonds sparkled in a row as Philip twisted and turned his hand around. 

"I have to admit, I'm sort of sad." Philip spoke after a while, dropping his hand into his lap.

"How come?" Lukas asked, pulling away. "Is it not the kind of ring you wanted? Or is it too big? Whatever it is I'll fix it."

Philip shushed him with a soft kiss. Once he pulled away he shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, babe." He looked down at his hands and reached over, taking Lukas' and holding it. "I just won't get to hear you say it every day." He mumbled, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"You liked it?" Lukas asked, smirking. He was teasing Philip, he knew he liked it.

"Shut up." Philip grumbled, looking down at his lap. "It's stupid."

"You telling your fiancee to shut up is stupid." Lukas pecked his lips. "But you liking me isn't."

"I just can't believe it." 

Lukas was kissing his neck now.

"Ten years ago when we met in that store.." Philip shook his head. "That moment was one of the biggest in my life. It set everything into motion." Philip tilted his head to the side so Lukas could kiss more of him. "I met the love of my life that day and it was all on accident." 

Lukas planted one last kiss on his neck and pulled away. "Wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean?" 

Lukas shrugged. "I saw you at school when you first came and I watched how you always went there after school. I just figured I would follow you and meet you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to meet me?" Philip looked at Lukas like he put the sun in the sky.

"You were cute and I wanted to meet you."

Philip grinned. "And you thought you were straight."

Lukas scoffed, covering Philips mouth with his own. It was always embarrassing for him, the fact he didn't know, but he was lucky that he found out with such a nice boy. Philip was understanding and sweet. It was no question that Lukas would want to marry him, he had wanted to for years, and now he finally was. 

Ten years ago Lukas would have never imagined getting a happy ending, but here he was


End file.
